Episode 7745 (25th November 2011)
Plot Ciaran confesses to Michelle that he gambled away the money her parents gave them for the wedding. Carla arrives back from LA. Becky takes Roy for tea at the bistro. Becky sees that Nick is tense as he worries about the order he made with Eva's wine merchant which is yet to be delivered. Ciaran tries to blame the booze for his bad decision-making and run of bad luck but Michelle has had enough of his reckless behaviour. Ciaran admits that he can't hack it in Weatherfield and wants to be back on the cruise ship. Michelle is left torn. Rita asks Dennis about Norma and he tells her that he didn't love her, but instead of admitting it he ran away. Rita tells him that Norma deserves an explanation. Carla tells Michelle that she has decided not to drop the rape charges against Frank. They discuss Ciaran and Carla reminds Michelle that he is one of the good guys he's just made a few mistakes. Michelle turns up in the Rovers in what was supposed to be her wedding dress. Ciaran tells her that he loves her. Sunita and Leanne make plans for organising the school Nativity play. Leanne confides in Sunita about the tests she is going for. Michelle tells everyone in the Rovers that the wedding's off and fills them in on what Ciaran has been up to, much to his dismay. She goes on to announce that Ciaran wants to go back on the cruise ship and she is going to leave with him. Peter is amazed at the turn of events. Ciaran promises to pay back the money he owes him. Dennis tells Norma he left because he didn't love her. Norma explains it was never about that and he realises that he misjudged their relationship. Dennis apologises for everything he put her through. Eva tells Nick that the warehouse had a sign on the door explaining that the company had gone bankrupt. She asks him not to call the police and promises they will get the wine or his money back. Over dinner, Roy tells Becky that he and Hayley are concerned that she'll be lonely living all by herself. Michelle wonders if leaving Weatherfield is what she really wants. Ciaran tells her that he has just spoken to their contact on the ship and he wants them back as quickly as possible, they go first thing in the morning. Elated Ciaran goes off to pack their things. Peter tells Carla that she looks good after her break. Carla doesn't want to hear it. Steve suggests to Becky that she should spend his money on moving away rather than blowing it on a holiday to Mauritius. Rita realises Dennis is worried that what happened with Norma will happen with them and he'll run off. She tells him not to be so arrogant, as she doesn't have feelings for him. Ciaran and Michelle say their goodbyes. As they head off in the taxi, Michelle asks the driver to stop; she's changed her mind and doesn't want to go. She watches tearfully as Ciaran leaves. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Carla Connor - Alison King *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston Guest cast *Norma Fountain - Jacqueline King Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Keith Duffy as Ciaran McCarthy. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle agrees to return to the cruise ships with Ciaran as Carla arrives home; and Nick discovers Eva's unreliable wine supplier in none other than her ex-boyfriend. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,650,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2011 episodes